Kaiousei Gakuen: Friendship, Adventure and Soccer! Chapter 12
Hi guys! sorry i didnt update yesterday! To busy as usual! But i have found a space today to write it up so enjoy! also click this link to go back to the main page Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Gemini Prowers Akuji Tsukiakari Jason FireBlaze Hanikamiya Tasuku Kiseki Miku Tanaka Hyuuga Kariya Masaki The Unknown Team (All as ???) The Mystery Person... Last Time...... Akuji and Gemini are off to get Tanaka, it fails though. Kira and Tsurugi come along and Tanaka has already got a team! He called it the unknown. But the unknown insist that they should battle the next day. When Kira and Gemini get home, Kariya confesses his fellings for Gemini! But for Hitokimo and Kira, it was just a betting game....AND TOBITAKA MADE NOODLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Unknown, Lets Play! At the Sun Garden, Late at Night.... Everyone is asleep.....but i cant stop thinking about the match tomorrow. Me: But what if we lose? what would he do? Argh! I've been thinking about this for the past hour....I need to get to sleep. I toss and turn but it isnt working.. Me: Why? I shut my eyes slowly and drift off to sleep.....finally..... Kira Kotoni's Dream..... Me: What? where the hell am i? Wait! I'm at the pitch! Minna! Tsurugi: Why are you here? Gemini: Yeah! Go and crawl back to the sun garden! Akuji: We dont need useless captains like you anymore.... Jason: We are stonger than ever. Tasuku: Enough power to destroy the whole of Japan! Kii: Why did we even think of coming with you in the first place! They stand tall like i'm some ant. Me: guys! I...I....Whats wrong? Tanaka: We dont need you anymore.... Me: We? You're not part of this team! you're- Tanaka: I'm am their master! Hyuuga clicks his fingers. Everyone i know come in towards me in a circle. there is no escape! I cant! Me: No! No! Guys! Hitokimo: Destroy...... Kariya: Her.... Me: Shut up! Shut up! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Back into reality..... Me: Argh! I breath heavily. I turn around slowly....Its morning. Me: Nightmares......again...... I look at my 'so called' dream catcher that i made when i was 3. Me: So it didnt work this time.... I walk down the stairs and check the time. Me: Ehh? 10:30????????????? In the morning??????????? Hitokimo: Oh....I forgot to put the clocks forward..... Me: So.....Its......11:30!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In the morning!!!!!!!!!!! Nee-San! you could of woke me up! I look behind and i see the whole team ready in the living room watching a cooking show. Gemini: Thats looks so good i could eat it now! Akuji: Me too! Its making me hungry..... I sweatdrop and dash upstairs to get ready. I run back down and burst in the door! Me: Ok! Phew!......Ok.....Wait......Wait......Phew........Ok........I'm ready lets go! We run out of the house and jog to the pitch.... At the pitch.... I can faintly see the Unknown team already on the pitch..... Me: Tanaka! Are you here! Tanaka: Yes.....Yes i am. Tsurugi: That wasnt exactly 'epic' was it. The team appears in one click Tsurugi: I...Uh.....Take that back! Tanaka smiles. Tanaka: You know that these are the super, soccer killing machines! Me: Yeah! Do you expect us to belive that or somthing? Tasuku: Your team is gonna a be like a pile of meat by the end of it! Tanaka: i wouldnt be so sure.... The one that looks like the captain shoots the ball at Jason. He catches it firmly. Jason: I could of stoped that ball with one hand!.........Wait......I just did! Boo Ya! Tanaka Looks at his team and nods his head lightly. Tanaka: Lets start shall we? Me: Its on! Kaiousei: Yeah! Unknown: Ok! Both teams run to the pitch and get ready. ?: Dont let those Idiots fool you! Ok! ????: We wont lose to pesks like them! Me: Ok! Lets get this over with! Tsurugi: We can do this if we get the tactics right......Like we explained this morning.... Me: Huh? I missed it! Gemini whispers the tactics to me. Me: Wow! That seems awesome! Lets win! Kaiousei: Yeah! Peep peep! The match starts with ?'s kickoff. ?: Ok! You know the drill! Unknown: Got it! ? kicks the ball at Gemini's stomach hard. Gemini: Ouch! That was a foul! Surely! ???: Pass! Pass! Me: Tsurugi! Mark him! Tsurugi marks ??? but ??? smirks. ???: Fell for that one didnt you! Tsurugi: Huh? ? passes to ??????? instead. Me: How? Guys! Head back! Us three midfielders head back. Kii: your not gonna hurt my team mates and get away with it! She tackled successfully but the ball went out. Tasuku; Nice one, Kiseki! Kii: You done good too! Keep it up you lot! i run over to Gemini who is still stuggling to get up after the vicious move. Me: You ok? Gemini: just about, Yeah.....That guy.....why did he do that? Me: It must of been Tanaka's doing....Playing dirty.....just like Kageyama Rejii did.... Tasuku: Kageyama???? Oh...... Tasuku's face loses its colour. Jason: Tasuku! Are you ok! Jason adjusts his headband whilst he runs over to Tasuku. Me: Tasuku! Tasuku! Tasuku! Kii: Tasuku-San! Tsurugi: Hanikamiya-San! Gemini: Tasuku! Akuji; what got into him? Jason; I dont know...... Me: I think it was about.....Kageyama.......There was an insedent involving Tasuku and his Sister, Rese 20 years ago.... Tsurugi: So....when they were four? Akuji: I guess so.... Me: He cant play! We have to switch him out. Me and Kiseki lift him up and take him off the pitch. Tasuku: Guys! I can still! Akk! He went more pale than before. Me: Sit over there....its the most comfy place here! Tasuku; Thanks you guys for trying to help.... Kii: We will always help a team member in need! We run back to the pitch and try to play with one less player. ?? runs straight through all of us blowing us away as if we were dust. Akuji: That guy, he's to fast! Tanaka smiles evily. ?? turns back around and kicks the ball in one swift movement as it hits all of us. We fall to the floor in pain. Jason: you're not gonna get anywhere! ??: We will see about that! He prepares for the shot. A sweatdrop makes its way down Jasons forehead. ??: Titanium Shot B!!!!!!!!!!!! The metalic shot zoom towards Jason. Jason: Big Explosive Slap! Me: Hey! its a new hissatsu! But i failed leaving the scores 1-0 to the Unknown. Half Time! Me: Argh! I cant take it any more! Gemini; how do they get away with it? I got hurt! Twice! Akuji: Somthing needs to be done.... Mystery Person: Need a hand? Me: Hey! Who are you? The Girl looked friendly enough. She had long flowing black hair in a plait and bold blue eyes. Mystery Person: I'm Hikari! Hikari Royaldi! Nice to meet you! Me: Cool! I'm Kira Kotoni! The Captain and a Midfielder in Kaiousei Gakuen! Our Team! Tsurugi: I'm Tsurugi! Gemini: the name's Gemini! Akuji: Hey! I'm Akuji! Jason: Jason's the name... Kii: I'm....Uh.....Kiseki! But everyone calls me Kii-Chan! Tasuku: And....I...Im.....Tasuku.... Hikari: so you need an extra player? Me: Yeah because Tasuku whent really pale and couldnt stand up or think straight. Tasuku: Hikari......Take my place for this match..... Tsurugi: Do you normaly play as a midfielder? Hikari: No.....I'm a forward. i sweatdroped. Me: Uh.....We already have all of our forwards! Hikari: I dont mind playing on Midfield though.... Me: Mint! Lets Play! team: Yeah! Me: Tasuku......uh.......Recover! Tasuku: Yes Miss! I smile and run back to the pitch Peep peep! The second half starts..... Next Time..... The second half continues! With new player Hikari! Tasuku cant stop thinking about the incedent but someone mysterious comes to cheer him up! Can the team also use the 'tactics' that Gemini was talking about. And another person comes along and Akuji falls head over heels with the other guest..... I cant do my signature because wikia's going weird! Kotoni~x 18:50, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Now Panic and Freak Out! 'Kotoni~x Talk/Blog' I'm not Messy, I'm Creative. Category:Fanfictions Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series